The Battle Begins
by deluxePotter1
Summary: En un dia tranquilo Loki quiere regresar al poder junto con su ejercito de Chitauris y con el culto de Cthulhu y Los Vengadores (Tambien S.H.I.E.L.D) y The Coon y Amigos seran los unicos quienes pueden impedirlo... T por violencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son mios sino propiedad de Marvel Comics y Trey Parker y Matt Stone pero la historia y los OC´s si son mios.**

Esta historia comienza cuando un joven rubio ceniza se despierta de una pesadilla, respiraba agitadamente con las dos manos sobre su cabello. Habia soñado que la ciudad estaba en un Apocalipsis y estaba destruyendo la ciudad nada mas ni nada menos que Cthulhu, pero el monstruo estaba al lado de alguien a quien Kenny no identifico.

-No, solo es un sueño… si, eso debe ser.-se dijo Kenny tratando de tranquilizarse. Se fue al baño, se lavo la cara y se miro al espejo, sus ojos azules que eran casi grises le daban un aspecto de asustado.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, en una base secreta ciertos superhéroes estaban cenando pizza después de una gran pelea contra Venom, cuando de pronto aparecio Nick Fury.

-Tenemos malas noticias, al parecer Loki vuelve a las andadas.-dijo Fury.

-¿Qué hizo ahora?-pregunto Thor.

-La pregunta no es que hizo, sino que va a hacer.-Dijo Fury.

-Entonces, ¿Qué va a hacer?-pregunto Thor ansioso.

-Quiere asumir de nuevo al poder, y para eso se va a unir a un culto que es llamado "El culto de Cthulhu" donde tienen un libro que se llama Necronomicon, que es un grimorio de magia negra y planea utilizar ese libro para conquistar el mundo.-dijo Fury.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunto Tony Stark.

-Uno de los agentes que hay aquí puede ver el futuro.-Dijo Fury sin darle importancia-Asi que, a trabajar.

Mientras tanto, en algun lugar del desierto de Colorado, habia una camioneta negra y un par de sujetos encapuchados hablaban con un sujeto que tenia un extraño traje en colores verde y plata, un centro y tenia el cabello negro como la noche echado hacia atrás. Parecia que estaban en una discusión.

-Entonces, ¿se uniran?-pregunto Loki.

-De ningun modo, solo obedecemos al gran y poderoso Cthulhu.-dijo el encapuchado.

-Si se unen a mi, les prometo traer a Cthulhu.-dijo Loki.

-¿Lo promete, seguro?.-pregunto el otro encapuchado.

-Si.-dijo Loki.

-Ok. Trato hecho.-dijeron los dos encapuchados al coro.

-Excelente.-dijo Loki- (no saben lo que se les avecina).

Lo que ninguno de los encapuchados sabian era que Loki era el dios de los timadores…

Esto apenas comienza.


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia y los personajes no son mios, son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone y de Marvel Comics. Pero el fic y los OC´s si son mios.**

El dia comienza como todo dia normal, Kenny se levantó, se vistió y salio de su habitación esquivando platos cuando entro en el salon y se encontro con su hermanita Karen.

-¿Lista para ir a la escuela?-le pregunto.

-Si.-le digo Karen.

Y salieron afuera. El verano dejaba notablemente su secuela en el aire, y en la temperatura. Ese dia comenzarian las clases. Todos ya estaban listos en sus respectivas casas, Stan estaba agarrando su mochila mientras que su hermana Shelli lo molestaba, Kyle e Ike estaban entre los brazos de su madre que les limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo humedo a los dos, Cartman estaba agarrando su almuerzo, Craig se despedia de todos con el tipico "Fuck You" que siempre les dedicaba, Clyde se guardaba el taco que comeria en el almuerzo que su padre le habia dado, y Butters se despedia con un beso de sus padres.

Cuando ya llegaron a la escuela, todos estaban charlando sobre como la pasaron en las vacaciones y demas.

-¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones?-pregunto Kenny a Craig después de llevar a su hermanita a su respectiva escuela.

-Bien, fui a visitar a mi tia en Nueva York.-dijo Craig con su voz monotona.

-¿Viste el Empire State?-pregunto Clyde con interes.

-¿Crees que eso a mi me importa?-pregunto Craig y luego le hizo un "Fuck You" a Clyde.

Despues fueron a clases y mientras el profesor Garrison dormia en su silla con las piernas arriba del escritorio, muchos estaban charlando, jugando o tirando aviones de papel.

Mientras Cartman discutia con Kyle (por ver televisión desde su celular), la "televisión" de Cartman dio el noticiero.

-"Noticia de ultima hora, un rayo misterioso de color verde cruzo por todo el desierto de Colorado, aun no sabemos que es ese extraño fenomeno, pero los mantendremos informados".-dijo el noticiero.

-¿Oyeron eso?-pregunto Cartman.

-Si, ¿Qué creen que sera?-pregunto Kenny con curiosidad.

-Tal vez sea un Dios de Asgard que vino hacia aca a la tierra para destruirla.-intervino Kevin.

-Kevin, debes dejar tu obsesion con las historietas.-dijo Stan.

Pero mientras todos discutian, Kenny se estaba revisando algo que tenia puesto debajo de su campera, el traje de Mysterion y murmuro: "Esta noche volvemos a andar de nuevo".


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia y los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de Stan Lee y Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Pero el fic y los OC´s si son mios.**

Al dia siguiente, en South Park, todos estaban en una atmosfera inquietante.

-Oigan, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Cartman.

-Que mañana nos vamos a una excursión a Nueva York.-dijo Kyle.

-¿Y para que?-preguntó Stan.

-Es para saber sobre el Empire State.-dijo Kyle.

-Ya estoy emocionada para ir a Nueva York-dijo Wendy mientras abrazaba a Stan por la cintura.

-Yo tambien, allá hay mucha variedad de accesorios y moda.-dijo Bebe mientras abrazaba a Clyde por un brazo.

Y todos seguían hablando sobre lo emocionante que seria ir a Nueva York cuando llego el señor Garrison.

-Cierren las putas bocas chicos.-dijo gritando.

Todos se quedaron callados al instante.

-Muy bien, como sabran, mañana vamos a ir a primera hora a una excursión a Nueva York, asi que quiero que se comporten lo mas bien posible. ¿De acuerdo?.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué nos habla a nosotros como si tuvieramos 4 años?-pregunto Cartman.

-Porque siempre lo arruinas con tus estupideces, culo gordo.-dijo Kyle.

-Callate rata judia de mierda, nadie pidio tu opinión-dijo Cartman.

Y empezaron a discutir de nuevo como todos los dias.

-Ah, espero que me pueda retirar pronto.-dijo esperanzado el señor Garrison.

Mientras tanto, en Nueva York.

-Señor-dijo Coulson.-¿Quiere que hagamos el plan para mañana?

-Si, esos chicos llegaran aquí a esta ciudad mañana.-dijo Fury- Y primero tenemos que hacer lo que primero hay que hacer: reclutar.

**Bueno, hasta ahí lo voy a dejar por hoy, pero mas adelante la historia avanzará. Comenten si quieren y buenas noches.**


End file.
